Revisited Childhood
by Janis B
Summary: Gage and Anna B are forced to relive some of their past memories ***CHAPTER 6 STORY COMPLETE***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. 

_"**Revisited Childhood"** _

Janis Boisclair 

jboisclair@rogers.com 

_**~****Chapter One****~** _

_**The Haunted Past** _

The doorbell had just rung Buddy was barking loudly and Cat was screaming, "I'll get it." 

The youngest Gage pulled open the door expecting to see Anna B and Sumner standing there instead there was petite lady with short blonde hair standing there. "Who are you?" she asked looking the woman up and down. 

"I have been away for far to long," the woman replied smiling at Cat. "Would your Mom or Dad be home?" 

Just then Piper came round the corner to see why Anna B and Sumner hadn't come in her eyes catching the visitor at the door. "Aunt Julie," she cried out running towards her yelling for Chris, Mom and Dad at the same time. 

Julie caught Piper in her arms in a tight hug just as Chris appeared. "Dad Mom come quick," he called running to her, "Dad Aunt Julie is here!" 

"Julie?" Syd questioned followed close by her husband. Syd gave her sister-in-law a quick hug, as Gage stood just looking at her. 

"Francis," Julie smiled holding out her hand. 

Gage took hold of her pulling her close into a tight hug as he whispered, "Jules it's been way to long." 

"I know it has," she whispered back enjoying her brother's arms holding her tight. 

"Julie, Julie Gage is that you?" Anna B who had come up behind them with Sumner was crying. 

"Anna B!" Julie exclaimed pulling away from Gage to grasp Anna B in her arms. 

"What on earth are you doing here?" Anna B questioned. 

"We were just about to ask her the same question," Gage stated slinging his arm over her shoulder and pulling her close once again. 

"Can't a girl just come visit her brother and his family when she wants?" Julie asked looking accusingly at Gage and Anna B. 

"Of course you can," Syd stepped forward putting her arm around her sister-in-law to escort her inside. 

"Ahem," Sumner cleared his throat, "Since none of these fine people want to introduce me…" Sumner held his hand out, "I'm Matt Sumner I work with Sydney and Gage plus have the honour of being Anna B's fiancée." 

"I'm sorry Matt," Anna B's face went red as she apologized. "Matt this is Julie Gage's sister." 

"Pleased to meet you Matt," Julie smiled adding, "You are the brave one working with Gage and marrying Anna B…" 

"Julie you aren't trying to say we're a bad pair?" Gage asked. 

"Well if she isn't I will," Sydney piped up soliciting laughs from Matt and Julie. "Let's not stand in the driveway lets go inside." 

"I'll get your suitcase Aunt Julie," Chris volunteered grabbing it up before she could. 

"Will you sit beside me Aunt Julie?" Piper was asking all ready putting her hand in her Aunt's. 

"I sure will Honey," Julie replied her arm going around her goddaughter's shoulder giving her a little squeeze as they headed inside. 

Gage stood back as everyone went in the house wondering Julie's true reason for coming to Dallas. His thoughts were interrupted by his youngest daughter asking, "Is she really your sister Daddy?" 

Reaching down Gage lifted Cat into his arms, "Yes Puss she is really my sister and your Aunt Julie," he laughed hugging her close. 

Cat wound her arms around her father's neck still not sure of this woman that she looked so much like. 

~~~~~ 

The rest of the evening was spent catching up on each others news and discussing wedding plans. "So let me get this straight," Julie began, "You're letting Gage give you away?" 

"Hey I'd do the same honour for you if you could find someone to take you," Gage teased his sister. 

"As I recall Francis the last guy I was serious about you threatened to punch his lights out if he touched me again," Julie threw back at him. 

"There were a couple of times that I thought maybe he might let me have it too," Sumner added, "Only I had Syd to protect me." 

"Laugh all you want you guys," Anna B cut in, "But if Gage hadn't come into my life when he did… I owe you and Sydney a lot I don't think I would have made it quite literally without you guys." With that Anna B leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"Daddy your face is all red," Cat interjected having felt she had been left out of the conversation long enough. 

"But it looks good on your Dad don't you think Cat?" Sumner asked her everyone laughing. 

Finally it was time for the kids to be tucked in Anna B and Sumner were on their way too. 

"Well you two I'm off to bed too it's been a long day," Syd yawned wanting to give Gage some alone time with his sister. 

"I'll be there in a few minutes Shorty," Gage told her with a smile taking her fingers in his hand letting them linger there before she pulled away. 

"Night Julie, I'm really glad you're here," she told her sister-in-law. 

"Night Sydney, thanks I'll see you in the morning," Julie replied. 

Watching Syd go down the hall a comfortable silence began to descend upon them until Julie finally spoke, "Francis I have something that I need your help on." 

"I knew it," Gage laughed, "I knew you showing up unannounced was more then just a social call." 

"Frankie this is serious," Julie cut in knowing she should have expected this from him. It was his next reaction though that she was more worried about. She fell silent staring at the floor. 

Gage waited a few minutes for her to continue and when she didn't he reached out and took her hand. "Jules you know if I can help I will…" 

"That's just it Francis this is something I don't know if you will be able to allow yourself to help me with," Julie tried to explain. 

"How bout you just tell me and let me be the judge of that," Gage answered once again slinging his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. 

Nodding her head yes Julie began her story. "A little while ago I met up with a woman… who I believe has been falsely accused in connection with a big drug bust." 

"What makes you think she isn't involved?" Gage asked taking an interest in the story. 

"She has three teenage boys one her own and two step-sons who live with her. All three have records as long as your arm gangs, petty theft, drug charges. They abuse her Frankie," Julie told him as Gage clutched a little tighter to her knowing how they both felt about someone helpless being abused. 

"So what happened?" 

"The police got an anonymous tip that her home was being used as a big drug distribution center and that the little old lady act that she put on was just a cover. They raided the place she was arrested and charged. Her three boys who are probably behind it weren't charged just her," Julie finished. 

Gage sat thoughtfully for a few minutes before questioning his sister again. "What does this have to do with you? How did you get on to her?" 

Again Julie looked at the floor not saying anything. 

"Jules?" Gage had reached for her hand again. "Julie who is this woman?" 

Taking a deep breath Julie paused for a moment before answering, "Lillian Millson." 

Gage dropped Julie's hand like it was a hot potato staring at her in disbelief. 

"Francis listen to me…" Julie tried to say. 

"After what her and her husband did to us?" Gage asked raising his voice. 

"Frankie things are different now people change," his sister was trying to plead Lillian Millson's case. 

"I haven't changed that much. I still don't forgive, she can rot in jail for the rest of her life for all I care." Gage was standing now his voice loud enough to bring Syd back down the hall. 

"What's going on?" she questioned both of them. 

"I'm going to bed." Gage announced still unable to believe what Julie was asking of him. 

"Julie what's going on?" Syd asked again after Gage had stormed down the hall slamming the bedroom door closed behind him. 

"I asked him to do something that is just impossible for him to do," Julie simply said passing by Sydney on her way to bed too. 

_Same Time Anna B and Sumner's_

Opening the car door Sumner held out his hand to help Anna B out they walked arm in arm to the front door. The young couple was so wrapped up in themselves that neither of them noticed the beat up old sedan that was parked across the street, or the grey haired man who sat watching them. 

"It's hard to believe what a nice sweet sister Gage has," Sumner was commenting to Anna B. 

"She may seem nice and sweet now but just cross her or Gage and look out," Anna B laughed back. "She makes Gage look tame." 

"That I would have to see," Sumner replied unlocking the door turning to take Anna B in his arms for a kiss. 

She in turn let her arms go around his neck drawing him into a more seductive kiss whispering, "I think we should continue this inside." 

"You'll get no argument from me on that," Sumner readily agreed his hands playing up her back. 

Pulling only slightly away from each other they went inside Sumner wrapping her in his arms once again bringing her close his lips teasing her neck as his foot caught and closed the door. 

"Umm Matt go turn the bed down while I set the coffee machine up for breakfast tomorrow," Anna B purred Matt's response was to hold her tighter. 

"Come on Honey the sooner I get done down here the sooner we can…" her sentence was left unfinished Matt had leaned forward again his lips catching hers, her arms going around him again. 

"Sumner," she tried to scold Matt lifting her from the floor. 

"I'll buy coffee in the morning," Matt told her between kisses heading towards the stairs with her. Before they made it up even one step they were interrupted by a loud rap on the front door. 

"Expecting company?" Matt asked setting her down the rap repeating itself. 

Going back to the door Sumner and opened it to find a tall older man with greying hair standing there. "Can I help you?" Sumner asked. 

"I've come to see Annabelle McMurtrie," the man told him hesitating a moment before saying, "I'm her father." 

Anna B had walked up behind Matt to see who was at the door. Hearing the man's words she quickly stepped around him to face her father. "How dare you come here?" she snapped at the man. "Get away from me and stay away." 

"Annabelle please…" McMurtrie tried to say only to be cut off by Matt. 

"You heard her please do as she wishes so no further action needs to be taken," Matt told him beginning to shut the door. 

"Or what you're going to call Francis Gage?" McMurtrie snidely shouted. 

Taking a stand in front of the man Sumner answered, "I don't think that we need to do that I think I'll be able to take care of you on my own. Come here or try to see Annabelle again and I'll have you in cuffs so fast it will make your head spin. This is your only warning." 

McMurtrie glared at Sumner a moment before saying, "We aren't finished here Annabelle. I love you and want to be part of your life." 

"I want nothing to do with you John," Anna B cried, "You are dead to me." With that she slammed the door shut leaving McMurtrie standing there. 

_Sydney and Gage's_

Opening the bed door Syd was met with the sounds of the shower coming from their bathroom. She thought about striping down and joining him but decided maybe he needed the time alone instead. So taking a seat on top of the vanity she sat impatiently waiting for Gage to finish up. 

The steam billowed up around his body as he shook off the pain of the blows that his mind was manifesting as if it had happened only moments ago instead of years ago. He could hear the woman's screeching voice. The memories he thought he had buried forever were suddenly coming back slapping him in the face, tightening around his throat, squeezing his very life out of him… Becoming too much for him Gage slowly sank to the shower floor the once hidden sobs escaping him again. 

From where she sat Syd watched her husband slowly slide down the shower wall to the floor. Jumping up she pulled the door open and stepping in fully clothed dropped to the floor beside him pulling him into her arms the hot water beating down on them both. 

Gage turned to her knowing that she loved him knowing that… "Oh Syd," he whispered clutching tight to her. 

"Its all right Gage… shh lets get out of here and dried off then you can tell me if you want," she softly spoke to him feeling his pain moving bit by bit to her. 

"I've got no right…" 

"Francis you have every right." He felt her lips brush his forehead, her breast caress his cheek as she reached up to turn the water off. His arms went around her pulling her down on top of him burying his face against her breast he held her tightly once again. Her arms went around him returning the embrace. 

_Moments Later…_

Lying quietly beneath the covers of their bed Gage listened to the soft purring of the hairdryer while Syd dried her long hair. The monotonous noise sent his mind wandering again, the image of Lillian Millson materializing before him, her words coming back to him even after such a long time ago… 

"How dare you question Luke's authority here? Luke and I are law here," she had screamed followed up by several strikes from the leather belt she had in her hand. He had hardly noticed all he could hear were Julie's screams from behind that closed locked door. He hadn't understood at first what Luke Millson was doing to her but he did know that he had to stop him… 

"Gage Honey are you all right?" Syd asked seeing his eyes rimmed with tears again. 

"Yeah Syd I'll be fine," he half smiled to her trying to make light of things. 

"You know," she began as she settled in beside him, "I make a pretty good listener if you want to tell me I want to listen." 

"I don't know that you want to hear this…" 

"Gage I know that you are hurting tell me what's wrong," Syd murmured holding him close his head resting against her. 

"Do you remember when you first told me about Derek Shaw?" 

Syd ran her fingers through his hair whispering, "yes." 

"Do you remember me telling you I had a few of my own tales of horror that I hadn't told you?" 

"Yes," again she answered pressing her lips against his head. 

"This is one of those tales," he told her barely above a whisper. 

Again Syd gently drew her fingers through his hair waiting quietly for Gage to continue. 

Taking a deep breath he began, "You know that after Mom and Dad died Julie and I were sent to a group foster home. It was run by Lillian and Luke Millson…" Gage's voice trailed off at the recollection. Sighing again he continued, "I was always in trouble with the two of them and that always got Julie in trouble because she would stick up for me. Suffice it to say we got hit a lot by both of them. 

Some where along the line though things changed. One day Luke came into the room just furious he had been drinking as usual and ordered Julie into his room. Julie was scared I could tell I could see it in her eyes, her face… I tried to get between them and got knocked head first into a wall for my trouble. That was just enough time for Luke to follow Julie into the bedroom and lock the door. 

God Syd I could hear her crying and scream but it didn't matter how hard I hit that door I couldn't get in," Gage choked the words out pausing a minute before he could go on. 

Then Lillian came in wanting to know what the ruckus was. She took one look at that bedroom door and came after me with a leather belt locking me up in the basement until after Luke was finished with Julie and had gone out for the evening. 

Right then and there I swore he wasn't going to separate us like that again, I was going to be there and maybe together the two of us could stop him… 

It wasn't a week later that Luke went after her again and I tried to stop him. He got hold of my arm yanking it behind me hard enough that he broke it. If I stop and think about it I can still hear in snapping. The pain was awful it hurt so bad I was sure I was going to die from it. But he didn't stop there he grabbed a handful of my hair and hauled me through the house and without a second thought he hurled me down the basement stairs." 

An involuntary gasp escaped Syd and she wrapped her arms tighter around her husband waiting for him to continue. 

"Julie told me later that he padlocked the door closed and not even Lillian could open it. Two days later he sobered up enough to realize what he had done it must have scared him a little cause they took me to emergency. My arm was all busted up and my leg, I was in a coma for over three weeks. Julie thought I was going to die… All I remember about it was my mother's face. I know it sounds a little hoakey but that whole time I was in that coma I'm sure my mother was there holding onto my hand. I could see her face and she never left me until I was able to open my eyes." 

"Gage I'm sure she was there with you for the whole time watching over you," Syd agreed knowing she had experienced the same feelings about her own mother when she was shot… 

"All I know for sure is that the whole thing must have scared Millson. Even though he claimed that I had fallen down the stairs and they believed him he never touched Julie or me again. About six months afterwards we were bounced to another group home." 

"Gage I hate that you had to live through all that. I wish I could make it all disappear…" 

"You can't Syd any more then I can make the memories of what Shaw did to you go away…" 

"What happened tonight Gage? What happened between you and Julie?" Syd questioned him. 

"Julie some how recently has run into Lillian, she's got herself in some sort of scrape with the law and well Julie thinks she has been wrongly charged. She wanted to know if I could help her. 

Syd I just don't have it in me to forgive her anything. She knew that Luke was raping Julie and she did nothing to stop him. Her solution was to take a belt to me for trying to save my sister. She knew I was locked in the basement for two days hurt maybe dead and she didn't lift a finger to help me. 

Julie says people change and maybe they do but I don't have it in my heart to forgive her for what she did changed or not. I know it was years ago… I doubt I'll ever have it in my heart to forgive that woman to me she was twice as bad as he was!" Gage exclaimed his temper flaring. 

"Shh its all right Honey there is nothing saying that you have to help her…" 

"Yeah but how can Julie after what Lillian did to us forgive her and help her let alone come to me expecting that I would want to help?" 

"I don't know I guess it is something that you will have to talk to Julie about." 

"Syd I don't know at this moment if I can even talk to Julie at all." 

"Gage give it some time don't let this come between you no matter what you decide." 

Gage was silent for a few minutes more before finally agreeing with his wife. 

_Anna B and Sumner's_

"Is he gone?" Anna B nervously asked Sumner as she peered over his shoulder at the window. 

"He drove off as soon as he left Honey and he hasn't come back," Matt tried to reassure he for the twentieth time. 

Sumner knew all to well who John McMurtrie was. When he had first started seeing Anna B she had been very secretive about who her parents were. She had confessed that her mother had been kidnapped and murdered but it had taken a lot for her to feel confident enough in her relationship with Matt to tell him the rest of the story. 

That story was sketchy at best so Matt had gone to Gage who had filled in the details and given him the files of the case. 

"But how did he get out? How did he find me?" Anna B asked again even though she knew Matt didn't have the answer… yet. 

"Come on lets go to bed we can sort this out in the morning and take the steps to keep him away from you," Matt whispered holding her tight. 

Anna B nodded her head yes taking Matt's hand letting him lead her upstairs. Half way there she stopped crying, "Oh Matt he had her killed, he had my mother killed, he might just as well have pulled the trigger himself he killed her." 

Sumner had his arms around her holding her as close as he could saying over and over, "I'm so sorry Honey, I'm just so sorry this had to happen to you." 

"Matt you really love me don't you?" she asked her tear stained face looking up into his. 

"Honey with all my heart I love you," he told her placing a hand on each side of her face looking deep into her eyes. Slowly he leaned towards her his lips caressing each eyelid and her cheeks. "Annabelle you have become my whole life, yes Honey I really love you," he told her kissing her slowly and passionately full on the lips. 

"I knew that you did I just need to hear you say it," she answered him allowing him to kiss her again. 

"Lets go to bed Sweetie," Matt smiled rising his eyebrows slightly and raising his eyes up the stairs. Putting his arm around her she leaned against him and they continued up the steps. 

"Matt I'm not his little girl any more I haven't been since that night in New Orleans. I knew before Gage told me what that monster had done to my mother. I just don't want to ever have to see him again," she was almost pleading with him. 

"I'll talk with Gage tomorrow and we'll see what we can do about keeping him away from you," Matt promised. "He's not going to hurt you again."

TBC 


	2. The Effects of Yesterday

_**~****Chapter Two~ **_

_**The Effects of Yesterday** _

_Ranger Headquarters_

"I'm going up to Alex's office," Syd announced standing up from her desk. Her partner looked up from the paperwork he had been working on and simply nodded. She moved around behind him on her way out and let her hand run across his shoulders. 

Reaching up he grabbed hold and held on to her fingers saying, "Don't be too long." 

"Won't even miss me," she answered as she squeezed his hand. Letting go she headed for the door and up to the ADA's office. She absently hit the button for the elevator as her thoughts returned to the big scene that had taken place at home that morning… 

Julie had said she thought she would pick the kids up after school for a movie and some dinner if that were all right with them, which of course sent up a chorus of cheers from the kids. 

Gage had picked up his coffee saying, "I really don't know about that, I don't know that it is a good idea." 

"Why not Dad?" Piper had asked staring at him in disbelief. Aunt Julie always took them out when she came to visit. They always did something special with her. 

"It's the middle of the week, you have homework, you had a late night last night…" Gage had been firing off the excuses to the kids. 

"But Dad its not fair we hardly ever get to see her," Chris argued. 

"You'll see her at supper," Gage answered. 

"But we want to go to a movie," Piper cried out. 

"And I said no," Gage snapped back. 

"That's not an answer Dad," Chris argued more. 

"Is being grounded a better answer?" Gage had asked his voice raising. 

"Chris Piper take Cat and find another place to be for a few minutes," Syd had stepped in before things got any worse. 

"Francis aren't you being a little unreasonable here?" Julie asked once her nieces and nephew had left the kitchen. 

"I guess maybe I should have asked you that last night and maybe I wouldn't be thinking twice about the kids spending time with you," Gage challenged back. 

"Stop it both of you," Syd had stepped in a second time. "You two sound about like Chris and Piper. You have a serious difference of opinion to sort out here between the two of you stop using the kids as pawns." She had looked from Julie to Gage as she spoke. 

Both had sat unspeaking till Gage had finally stood up looking at his sister saying, "Go ahead and take them out tonight but this doesn't change anything between you and I." With that he had turned and had gone in search of his kids. 

"I didn't think he would be so bitter about this…" Julie had begun to say only to be cut off by her sister-in-law. 

"How did you expect him to feel Julie? He could have died by their hands; you have a lot to talk over with him but don't push him. How he came to terms with it and how you came to terms with it is evidently two very different things." 

She had left Julie sitting there and went to look for her husband and children who were in the family room. Gage had Cat on his knee and Piper beside him with his arm around her. Chris sat in front of them on the coffee table. 

"Guys I'm sorry about this morning," Gage was saying. "I got up on the wrong side of the bed and I know that is no excuse I really am sorry I lost my temper. If you want to go to the movies and to dinner with Aunt Julie then by all means you can go." 

"Thanks Dad," came shouts from all three as they hugged tightly to their father... 

The elevator door popped open and Sumner rushed out almost running right into Syd. "Hey Syd where you headed?" he asked. 

"Just up to see Alex for a minute," she replied holding the doors open. 

"Gage in the office?" was his next question. 

"Yep," she smiled stepping on the elevator. 

Reaching his hand out and stopping the doors before they closed Sumner asked, "Have you got a minute before you go upstairs? I think you'll want to hear this too since Chris was indirectly involved." 

A red flag immediately went up with Syd. "Chris?" she questioned stepping back out of the elevator to walk back to the office with the junior ranger. 

"Yeah we had an unexpected visitor last night," he began to inform her as he pulled the office door open for her. 

Gage looked up as his wife came through the door with Sumner and headed towards him. "What's up?" he asked. 

"You guys know that John McMurtrie is out of jail?" he asked point blank of them. 

"You sure?" Gage questioned. 

"Positive. He showed up at the door when Anna B and I got home last night," Sumner informed them. 

"What did he want?" Syd asked the memories of what had happened the last time they had seen the man flooding her mind. The death threats against Chris and Anna B, the hoops her and Gage had been made to jump through, Annie McMurtrie's murder. 

"He started by saying that he loved Anna B and wanted to be back in her life. When she told him in no uncertain terms she wanted no part of him he turned mean, said this wasn't over yet. That's when I stepped in and warned him to stay away from her. To which he replied, 'and if I don't are you going to go call Gage?" 

Sumner finished the story saying he told McMurtrie he thought he could handle cuffing him himself. 

"How's Anna B taking it?" Gage asked going into his big brother father role. 

"Upset but she didn't let her father know it" 

"Syd have you made it up to Alex's office yet?" Gage wanted to know. 

"No I ran into Sumner and came back here." 

"Get Alex to put a restraining order in place, Sumner you get to work on where he is staying and working, anything you can find out. I'll go bring Walker and Trivette up to speed," Gage began handing out orders getting up to head to Trivette's office. 

"You got it Gage," Sumner retorted as he and Syd began to move. 

_Alex's Office_

"Ranger Cooke to see you," Alex's secretary said into the phone as Alex picked up. 

"Send her in," Alex replied looking up from what she was doing to see Syd open the door. 

"Hey what do I owe to this pleasure?" 

"Favours," Syd smiled at her friend. Quickly she explained about John McMurtrie and the need for a restraining order. 

"You got it," Alex replied knowing something else was bothering the ranger. "What else Sydney?" she asked her friend. 

Taking a deep breath Sydney began, "I need to know off the record what the DA's office has on a Lillian Millson and I don't want Gage to find out I asked." 

Alex waited quietly for Syd to explain. "She almost let Gage die when he was a kid in her care," Syd stated looking out the window into the distant horizon. 

Again Alex sat quietly as Syd explained what was going on. "I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything and Syd I'll keep this just between you and me" 

"Thanks Alex I really appreciate this," Syd half smiled as she left the office. 

_Walker's Office_

Sumner, Gage and Trivette were all in Walker's office when Syd returned so going over she rapped lightly on the door opening it the same time to slip in beside her husband. 

"The restraining order?" Walker asked. 

"Alex is taking care of it as we speak," Syd replied. 

"Good," Gage expressed the sentiments of all of them. 

"McMurtrie might be telling the truth about this Gage," Trivette tried to sound convincing. "After all he had been intending on taking her with him the first time. It was LeBeau who threatened you and killed his wife." 

"All I know is Anna B wants no part of him and I'm going to see that he stays clear of her," Sumner told the rest of the group. 

"That's exactly what I want too." Gage spoke up. 

"I have to confess I feel the same way," Syd added. "I don't want him near any of my family." 

"I'm just saying people can change," Trivette argued. 

"Like I told someone recently I don't think that I can change enough to accommodate these people," Gage bitterly answered indicating he was cutting McMurtrie no slack. 

"All right Gage lighten up we get the message," Trivette replied wondering what was eating him. 

"Sumner did you get an address?" Walker asked. 

"Yep both work and home," Matt retorted. 

"Matt and I will deliver the order as soon as it comes down," Trivette volunteered. 

"Syd and I are going to look into the circumstances of his release, who his associates are just what he is up to these days," Gage informed them. 

Nodding their heads in agreement all four left the office. 

Gage followed Syd to her desk asking even before she sat down, "What did you find out from Alex?" 

"About what?" Syd tried to be evasive. 

"About Lillian's case?" Gage interrogated his partner. 

"I didn't think you were interested in her case," Syd answered. 

"I never said that. What I said was I wasn't interested in helping her. I'm more interested in making sure it's airtight," he replied sitting down to dial the warden at Huntsville. 

"I'll let you know what Alex has to say about it," Syd retorted pulling all McMurtries files. 

_The Woman's Detention Center Dallas_

Lillian Millson sat very meekly waiting for her one and only visitor to appear and Julie Gage didn't disappoint her. 

"Lillian how are you today?" Julie greeted the woman. 

"Julie dear I didn't think you were going to make today," Lillian anxiously grasped her hand. "Did you speak to Francis?" 

"Lillian I did…" Julie began. 

"He won't help me will he?" she down troddenly asked. 

"It's not that he won't… he just can't. What happened all those years ago he can't forget. What happened in your home still haunts him," Julie explained. 

"It haunts me too. I guess this is just poetic justice that the one person in this world that can help me I've alienated completely from my life," the tears glistened in Lillian's eyes as she spoke. 

"Lillian don't you be giving up. Francis is a good person and I'm sure that he is going to come around," Julie answered taking the woman's hand. 

"It's all right dear," Lillian smiled squeezing Lillian's hand. "I know you tried. I should have tried half as hard to stand up to Luke." 

A shiver went through Julie at the mention of Luke Millson's name. She quickly dismissed it smiling at Lillian saying, "Don't give up I'm sure Francis will come around." 

Her words carried more confidence then her heart did. Julie had not seen Francis so hurt and upset in a very long time. Nor had he ever wanted t keep the children away from her. Maybe she should drop this… yet there was something in Lillian's face she had to try to reach Frankie one more time. 

"You are too kind dear," Lillian cried holding tightly to her hand again before letting Julie go. 

Smiling Julie patted her hand. "I'll try to be back tomorrow with better news." 

"Bless you dear bless you." 

_The Gym at Ranger Headquarters _

"Francis you're not concentrating," Syd chided her partner her foot delivering another blow to the side of his head. They had been sparing for twenty minutes and Syd was definitely getting the better of him. 

"You think so?" he answered her pulling out of his thoughts. Stretching out his long leg he quickly knocked her off her feet shooting forward to pin her to the mat with his body. Bringing his face close to hers he let his lips tease her ear whispering, "I was thinking of taking you but not in the sparing ring." 

"Umm get your head back in the game Gage," Syd teased back adding, "We'll discuss option two later tonight. Giving him a quick shove she manoeuvred her way out from under him to turn the tables and straddle his chest. 

A moment later they were both on their feet dancing around each other and throwing punches. "Hey Sydney little brother," they suddenly heard coming from the sidelines. Stopping to see the source they were both surprised to see Julie Gage standing there. As Gage watched his sister Syd made a quick move jumping at her husband and catching him in a scissors hold dragging him to the mat. 

"Told you, you weren't concentrating," she quipped rolling from on top of him leaving him lying there. 

"The bad guys will get you Francis if you don't do better then that," Julie called to him. 

"Everyone is a critic this morning," he retorted dryly dragging himself to his feet. "So was there something you needed Jules?" was his next question. 

The use of her nickname Julie took at as a good sign at least he wasn't quite as mad at her. "I was hoping you and Syd might be able to join me for some lunch," she told him. 

"Why don't the two of you go ahead I have some things to finish up so I can clear my desk," Syd told the two of them thinking maybe the time alone would be good for them. 

"Actually Julie we're kind of busy how bout we talk at home tonight," Gage answered. "In fact Shorty we should be getting back upstairs," Gage said to Syd hoping she wouldn't argue with him. 

Sydney was about to say something until her eyes caught his pleading look. "You're right Gage," she agreed instead saying to Julie, "I'd better go get changed." 

Brother and sister stood watching her go and Gage was about to follow suit until Julie put her hand on his arm. "Frankie I really need for you to hear what I have to say. I need you to know why I'm helping Lillian. Can you give me that much?" 

Gage remained silent his eyes focused on Julie for a few minutes before he spoke. "You know its like I don't even know you any more Jules," he told her walking away. 

Julie bit her lip his words cutting deep. "That's why we have to talk." 

"We'll talk all right," Gage informed her. Not turning back he added, "I just need a little more time." 

Julie watched for a few minutes as he kept walking heading for the locker room with not so much as a goodbye. 

"I do love you Frankie," Julie whispered under her breath as she watched him go. 

_John McMurtries Apartment_

"This him?" McMurtries companion Damien Trask asked looking at the picture that was on the computer screen. 

"That's him," McMurtrie growled back a look of pure hate on his face as he stared at the image. "He is the one who turned my little girl from me and my own mother. Being a Texas Ranger he was able to alter the evidence to put me away for a long time." 

Trask watched a look of pure hate come across McMurtrie's face as he talked about this Ranger. "So how are you going to get her back?" 

"I'm going to steal the Ranger's family," McMurtrie replied. 

Before he could elaborate they were interrupted by a loud banging on the door followed by Ranger James Trivette demanding McMurtrie to open up Texas Rangers. 

TBC


	3. Deception's Treachery

_**~****Chapter Three~ **_

_**Deception's Treachery**_

McMurtrie hit the close on his computer watching the image disappear before he went to the door. "Yes Ranger is there something that I can help you with?" he asked opening the door at the same time. Immediately he recognized Sumner from the night before a distinct dislike crowding in on him. 

"John McMurtrie?" Trivette asked. 

"Yes," he answered. 

"We have a restraining order here to keep you away from Annabelle McMurtrie. Fail to do so and you will be arrested which will result in your parole being revoked and you will be sent back to Huntsville to finish out your sentence," Trivette recited to him. 

"You can't just come waltzing in here telling me who I can and can't see," McMurtrie sputtered. "You can't keep me away from daughter." 

"Yes sir we can and we will," Sumner answered the man. 

"You, you put her up to this," McMurtrie shouted getting in Sumner's face. 

"No sir this was Anna B's doing she wishes to have no part of you now or in the future," Matt told him using all his strength to refrain from popping the guy in the mouth. 

McMurtrie barely heard any thing Sumner said past using the name Anna B. "I should have known," he managed through gritted teeth. "You're a close friend of his aren't you? I'm no more afraid of you then your buddy Ranger Gage. You can tell him from me that neither you or him are keeping me away from Annabelle." 

Trivette stepped in at this point. "McMurtrie do us all a favour and just abide by the court order." 

"Good day Rangers," McMurtrie answered closing the door sharply in Trivette and Sumner's faces. Turning he said to Trask, "Let's see what we can find out about this ranger." 

Looking back at the door McMurtrie spoke aloud to himself, "You my friend are about to find yourself in as much deadly trouble as your friend Ranger Francis Gage." 

Outside the door Sumner turned to Trivette, "Think he'll listen?" 

"I think it would be wise for you to keep a close watch on your fiancée starting right now," Trivette advised. "What's she up to today?" 

"She has classes all morning but she is off this afternoon," Sumner replied. 

"Get her on the phone and I'll drop you off where she is," Trivette told him. 

Sumner nodded as he dialled Anna B's number mumbling thanks as the phone connected. 

_Ranger Headquarters_

Alex was just coming out of headquarters as the partners were coming down the hall. "Sydney I just left a folder on your desk," she told her friend. 

"Great," Gage interrupted slipping past the two women. 

Alex looked after Gage and then to Syd. "He guessed," she smiled at Alex adverting her eyes back to where Gage had disappeared into the office. 

Laughing Alex told her, "I can't keep anything from Walker either. You better get in there before he rips your desk apart looking for it." 

"You're probably right," Syd laughed too. "Thanks again Alex," Syd told her friend going to see what she had dug up. 

Gage was sitting at her desk the file in his hand when Syd came through the door. "Find anything interesting?" she asked. 

"She looks exactly the same as she did then. A little older maybe but basically the same face," he wistfully replied handing her arrest sheet to Syd. 

Syd looked at the picture studying the woman. She was a plain woman, dark greying hair, tall and lanky but there was something Syd couldn't put her finger on. 

"By the looks of this everything was done by the book," Gage was commenting looking over the arrest report as he spoke. 

Handing the report over to Syd who began to skim it he picked up the phone and began to dial. "Detective Donna Kramer," Gage was asking for as Syd walked around to sit at his desk continuing to read. 

"Coming Syd?" Gage asked all ready starting for the door. 

"Yeah where to?" she asked grabbing up the file and following him out. 

"To hear what the arresting officers have to say," he smiled. 

Together they hurried out of the building to the car neither aware that a pair of eyes were focused on both of them. 

_The College Campus_

Trivette pulled up long side Anna B's little yellow car to let Sumner out. "Check in when you get home," Trivette called after him. 

"Will do," Sumner answered about to close the door. 

"Hey McMurtrie is going to screw up and we are going to be there to catch him," Trivette tried to assure the young ranger. 

"I know," Matt agreed. "It's just keeping Anna B out of trouble until then." 

Grinning Trivette shot back, "Yeah good luck." 

Matt closed the door and Trivette drove off heading back to headquarters. 

"Matt," he heard his name called turning he caught sight of Anna B coming his way waving to him. 

"Hey beautiful," he smiled reaching out to take her in his arms. She let him lightly kiss her before pushing books and papers into his arms. 

"So does this mean you are going to be hanging out with me all day today?" she asked. 

"And every day until I know that you are safe," he informed her. 

"I like the sound of that," she smiled leaning forward to kiss his cheek. 

"Yeah me too," he smiled juggling the books to open the car door for her. Closing the door behind her Matt he quickly went to the driver's side and after depositing the load in his arms in the backseat he slipped in to drive. Neither he or Anna B realized they were being watched. 

_Outside A Dallas Police Station_

Gage brought the car to a stop and jumped out stopping for only a moment to let Syd catch up. 

"Gage," she said grabbing hold of his arm. "What if she isn't guilty?" 

"She is," he told her with confidence. 

"But what if she isn't?" Syd persisted. 

"Then Syd I'll still do my job," he answered looking straight in her eyes as he spoke. 

Nodding her head the two of them proceeded inside to ask at the desk for Detective Kramer. 

"Ranger Gage?" the detective greeted them holding her hand out to Gage. 

"Detective Kramer," Gage replied shaking her hand. "This is my partner Ranger Cooke." 

"What is it that I can do for the Rangers?" the seasoned woman asked smiling at them. 

"We are interested in the Millson case," Gage began. "We've been sort of lead to believe that Lillian Millson might be the victim and that her son and stepsons might be the ones responsible." 

A smile spread across Donna Kramer's face a small smirk escaping her. "Her three sons are in it up to their necks but she is the mastermind. I don't know what it is she has over them but let me tell you she rules the roost. They don't dare tell her no." 

"That doesn't surprise me," Gage said sarcastically thinking back to the beatings he received for not bending to her will. 

"We have had her under surveillance for months, we got her receiving the shipments, people coming and going at all hours from her home. The boys do everything from the nickel and dime sales to picking up and delivering from the big time dealers. 

A month or so ago her husband Luke got out of jail and since she has been incarcerated he has taken over things…" 

"Wait a minute," Gage interrupted her his heart had begun pounding hard against his chest at the mention of the man. "Luke Millson is here in town?" 

"Yeah you know him?" Donna asked. "I have his file right here," she continued handing it to Gage who snatched from her hand to flip it open. 

"Let's just say Millson and I are old acquaintances," Gage retorted as he began to read. 

Sydney watched her husband's face closely she could tell something more was going on with him that he had left out from telling her. 

Detective Kramer took his words at face value and continued, "We definitely have more then enough to put Lillian away but the investigation is on going with her husband Luke. Do you want to be informed when we are ready to move?" 

Gage was hardly hearing the detective as he delved into Millson's file. Sydney took over the conversation for her partner answering for them both. "Yes please we would like to be kept a breast on everything that is going on and be there when you take him down." 

"You got it Rangers," Kramer agreed. "If there is anything else?" 

"Could we get copies of your files?" Gage asked. 

"I anticipated that and had theses copies made for you all ready," Kramer retorted. 

Thanking the detective they gathered up the material to go back to headquarters. 

Once in the car Syd watched Gage as he manoeuvred through the traffic. His face was giving him away something deep from inside was bothering him and that's where his mind was. 

"Gage I need some coffee you think we can stop and get some?" Syd requested. 

"What Syd?" 

"Coffee Gage can we stop for some coffee?" 

"Yeah sure," he answered pulling off the street at the next spot. 

With the coffee in front of them Gage asked without looking up, "Going to grill me on this?" 

"I thought I'd give you a chance to tell me and if that didn't work then I'd grill you," she teased waiting for her partner to speak. 

Gage sat silently for a moment finally opening his mouth to speak closing it again sitting for a moment more. 

Reaching across the table Syd took his hand. "Honey just start the words will come to you." 

With a slight nod he began, "The day the social worker came to pick Julie and I up is when it happened. The cast was still on my leg but that didn't stop Millson from hauling me round back of the house. He told me I'd better hope that I never saw him again because he wasn't finished with either me or my pretty sister. Then just to punctuate things he added that for sure the next time neither of us would survive it. 

Syd Julie has to read this report she has to understand these people didn't change that she is doing nothing more then putting herself in a lot of danger." 

Holding his hand tighter Syd agreed. "Gage you will make her see it I know you will." 

"I hope you're right," Gage answered. "Finished with your coffee?" 

"I'm right behind you Honey," Syd replied following him out and back to the car. 

_Later After School…_

"Have you known Aunt Julie a long time?" Cat asked Piper as she stood impatiently waiting for her Aunt to arrive and pick them up. 

"All my life silly," Piper answered with out a second thought her eyes never leaving the road as she watched for her aunt to arrive. 

Cat pondered this over in her mind for a few minutes before asking the next question. "Then why does Daddy think she is being unrea-son-able?" 

"Daddy doesn't think that and even if he did it would be the same reason I think you are being unreasonable asking all these darn questions," Piper scolded her. 

"Aunt Julie asks lots of darn questions?" Cat questioned more. 

Giving an exasperated sigh Piper answered once more. "Of course she does she's a reporter. That's what reporters do." 

"Oh," Cat retorted once again trying to reason things out in her mind. 

Piper looked down at her little sister again sighing out loudly again, "Listen Cat Aunt Julie is a lot like Dad tough but fair. Just be like you are with Dad and you'll have a great time." 

Neither girl had time to speculate further Julie was pulling up out front with Chris all ready in the car. Jumping out Julie went to the opposite side of the car to open the door. "Hi how was school?" she asked while Cat and Piper climbed in. 

"Not too bad," Piper volunteered, "but its better now its over." 

Cat remained silent. 

"I thought maybe we would eat first and then go to the movie is that all right with everyone?" Julie questioned as she got in behind the wheel again. 

Chris and Piper readily agreed Cat remained quiet. 

After a quick bite at a fast food place they headed for the movie theatre in the mall making it just in time for the early evening show. Armed with all sorts of movie food and drinks they finally found seats and got settled in. The lights went down the movie began and Cat announced, "I have to go pee." 

"Chris will you and Piper be all right here by yourself?" Julie questioned the pair. 

"I want Piper to come with me," Cat cried before either her brother or sister could answer. "Piper you have to come," she continued making such a fuss that Piper gave in grabbing hold of her hand and yanking her from her seat. 

None of them happened to notice someone sitting a dozen rows back keeping his eyes on all of them. He slouched down in his seat as Piper, Cat and Julie passed by him waiting a few minutes to finally get up and follow. He made it into the lobby just in time to see them troop into the ladies room. 

"Hurry up Cat," Piper was crying, "We're missing the show because of you." 

"I'm coming," Cat shouted dashing by both Piper and Julie to tear out the door ahead of them. 

Julie and Piper had run out after her Piper screaming at her to come back but to no avail. One of the other theatres was letting out and the lobby was crowded with people Cat had disappeared among them. 

"Cat come here," Piper shouted again getting no response as both she and Julie looked frantically for the youngest Gage. 

Suddenly from the corner of her eye Piper spotted her sister talking to an older man. "Aunt Julie over here. Hurry," she cried dashing towards Cat Julie but a step behind her. 

The man hearing Piper's cry quickly grabbed up Cat sending her into a fit of screams as he tried to push his way through the people at the theatre to escape with the little girl. Piper had almost made it too her sister and her captor when Chris out of no where jumped in front of the kidnapper ready to take Cat back at any cost. 

Seeing he wouldn't be able to escape with the child the perp tossed Cat at Chris knocking them both to the floor bolting out the door and away from them. 

With both arms clutched tightly around Chris' neck Cat cried uncontrollably. Piper and Julie were on the floor too their arms around brother and sister they too crying. A crowd of people was surrounding them and security was pushing its way through. 

"Aunt Julie, Aunt Julie," Chris was yelling finally making her hear. "Aunt Julie you need to call Dad and Mom." 

"Yes Chris you're right," she agreed. Pulling out her phone she began to dial stopping half way through the number the image of Luke Millson trying to abduct her niece sucking the very life from her. 

Chris handed Cat to Piper and taking the phone from Julie's hand dialled the number getting Gage on the phone. "Dad you and Mom have to come to the mall… someone tried to grab Cat." 

_A Little Later…_

Sydney sat holding tightly to her youngest daughter while her husband along with Walker and Trivette tried to find out exactly what happened. Julie stood motionless staring at Cat and Sydney Gage trying to find out the details from her. 

"Julie is that what happened?" he was asking getting no response from his sister who seemed to be in shock. 

Turning towards him she stared into his face for a minute breaking down into a tirade of sobs. "I'm sorry Francis its all my fault… he could have gotten her," she sobbed out. "He could have done the same thing to her as he did to me." 

"Julie, Julie." Gage had his arms around his sister his heart pounding again as he asked the question he all ready knew the answer for. "Who was it Julie," he asked his voice hardly audible. 

"Millson it was Luke Millson." 

Gage could feel his stomach churning as a mix of wild emotions began to surface in him hate, fear, pain… His mind raced the only thing he could think of was pounding Millson in the face until that twisted smile was finally erased from it. 

Sydney had picked up Cat and walked towards them. "Gage you need to hear this," she told him his grip on his sister easing up. 

"Cat tell Daddy what the man said," Syd encouraged her daughter. 

"He said I was pretty that I looked just like my Mommy when she was a little girl. I told him I did not that my Mommy had black hair. I told him that I had yellow hair like my Daddy. He said is that so and he asked me if my Daddy's name was Francis and I shook my head yes. Then he said this makes things so much sweeter and he grabbed me till Chris saved me," Cat finished saying. 

"Who is it Gage?" Walker was standing beside him asking. 

"A horrible man that Frankie and I knew as kids," Julie answered for him. 

"I have his file on my desk Walker," Gage answered lifting Cat from Syd's arms letting her draw Piper and Chris to her. 

"Did he hurt you Puss?" he asked looking in Cat's face her arms tight around him. 

"I hurt my arm when he threw me at Chris," she told her father in earnest. 

"I don't think it looks too bad Honey," he soothed looking back to Walker. 

"Gage you and Sydney take Julie and the kids home and we'll catch up with you there," Walker was giving orders. 

"I want him Walker," Gage began to protest only to stop himself knowing his family needed him. "You're right we have to get home." 

Still holding Cat in one arm he put the other around Julie drawing her close while Syd put her arms around Chris and Piper heading out. 

_Anna B and Sumner's _

The evening was beginning to creep in on Sumner and Anna B as she snuggled closer to Matt's chest his arms folded securely around her. 

"So Ranger Sumner is this how you protect people?" Anna B teased fluttering kisses across his chest as she spoke. 

"Just the beautiful young ones who I'm in love with," he replied rolling them over so Anna B was beneath him. 

"Umm what a great way to spend the afternoon," she purred softly. "Even if I didn't get any work done." 

"I don't know I thought we were working pretty hard…" Matt let his voice trail off as Anna B screamed out his name both breaking into laughter. 

"Are you hungry Babe?" Sumner asked kissing her cheek and moving on to her neck and shoulder. 

"Famished," she replied. 

"How bout you get at some of that work you were talking about and I'll put together something for us to eat," Sumner suggested. 

"You've got a deal Matt," she told him as he kissed he passionately once more before throwing back the covers and getting up. 

Anna B reached for her robe and pulling it around her got up to follow Matt. While he went to the kitchen she went to the study moving her computer mouse the screensaver disappearing. 

"New Mail Anna B," her computer sang out to her. She clicked on the icon the new letters popping up on the screen as she let her eyes scan the letters she focused in on one from Gage. 

Moving the mouse again she clicked the letter watching it pop open to be met by her father's voice. "You are my little girl and I will not give you up to Ranger Gage or Ranger Sumner." As the message ended a picture of Matt and Gage together appeared on the screen followed by the sound of automatic gun fire The pictures of both Rangers became riddled with bullet holes blood spurting from the holes. 

"Matt, Matt," her voice screamed out bringing him immediately to her. "What is wrong with him? Does he hate me that much? Can't he just leave me alone?" she sobbed into Sumner's chest while he held her tight. 

"Honey we're going to get him it's just a matter of time," he tried to convince her. 

"I know but for now two can play his sick little games," she declared sitting down at her computer. In a matter of minutes she had traced back from where the email had originated and typed a quick reply, "Go to hell!" 

TBC 


	4. The Pieces Begin to Fall

**~_Chapter Four~ _**

_**The Pieces Begin To Fall ** _

_Early the Next Morning_

Both Sydney and Gage were up and out of the house early, both intent on facing Lillian Millson in hopes of finding out Luke's plans. Now as they waited for Lillian to be brought up Gage began to pace. 

"Are you all right?" Syd asked watching him walk back and forth in front of her. It had been a long night and neither of them had gotten much sleep. 

After getting the kids settled down Gage and Julie had finally sat down to clear the air. What Syd had gathered from talking with Gage later was there had been a lot of things that happened that Julie didn't know about. Plus Lillian had been very convincing that she had been just as much the victim as Julie and Gage had been. 

Gage had never told Julie about Luke's threat against them either. "I can't believe as close as we are that there are still so many things that we never confided in each other," he had told his wife as he lay beside her holding her. 

"You guys went through so much Gage its little wonder that you weren't able to share it all," Syd had tried to comfort. "What we need to try to do is concentrate on catching this Millson and putting him where he belongs." 

"You're right Honey," Gage had agreed kissing her brow and pulling her closer… 

"Rangers," the guard had come to take them to Lillian. Getting up they followed her to the interview room. 

Gage took a deep breath as he stood outside the door. He faced dangerous situations all to often in his line of work but nothing seemed more terrifying then facing this woman who had helped cause him and Julie so much pain. His hand shook as he reached for the door and grasped the doorknob. 

Placing her hand gently on his back Syd quietly spoke to him, "I'm right here partner." 

Twisting the door handle he opened the door and let them in. 

Lillian Millson looked up hearing the door open her eyes meeting Gage's face. She would have known him anywhere. "Francis Julie said you would come she said you would help, she said you would forgive me…" Lillian started to say only to be cut off. 

"I'm not here to help you Lillian or forgive you I'm here to find out where Luke is hiding," he told her placing his hands on the table to lean forward and staring in her face. "I know you Lillian you haven't changed, you haven't got religion or anything else. No what I think happened was you did everything that you are charged with. Then some where along the line you found Julie and learnt that I was a Ranger. You played on her sympathies convincing her what happened to us as kids was all Luke's doing hoping I would buy the story too and get you out of the jam you're in. How am I doing so far?" Gage asked his eyes still burning holes in her. 

"Still high and mighty aren't you I thought Luke and I had beat that out of you," she challenged not about to back down from him. 

"Ah now that's the Lillian I know so well your true colours showing through," Gage sneered at the woman. 

"You want to know where Luke is you find him yourself," Lillian shrilled standing up at the same time her hand shooting out to strike Gage in the side of the head like it had many times before. He had her by the wrist before she could follow though with the strike. 

"That's the last time you'll ever raise your hand to me or anyone Lillian," Gage told her through gritted teeth forcing her back into her chair. 

"Lillian think about it," Sydney began trying to talk sensibly to the woman as Gage released her arm. "Luke is using you he doesn't care if you rot here in jail for the rest o f your life. He's just using you to get to the Gages and now he has made a kidnapping attempt on the ranger's daughter. And you want to know something else his little girl looks just like his sister did when she was little. That same beautiful blonde hair, those bright blue eyes, that same cherub smile of innocence that he always goes for. 

Lillian sat stone quiet rubbing her wrist staring past both Syd and Gage. 

"Lillian," Gage tried again. "Even if it doesn't matter if you care or not what Luke does to these children just by involving Julie and I and feeding Luke the information you will still be charged as an accomplice. Right now attempted kidnapping has been added to the list…" 

"I wish to go back to my cell," Lillian replied as if she hadn't heard a word that had been said to her. 

Sydney looked at Gage for a moment both knowing they would get nothing from the woman before Syd added, "At least think about what we said." 

Again no response and both rangers turned leaving the woman to sit there staring past them. 

_Outside the Detention Center_

"That was a waste of time we're no further ahead finding Millson then before," Syd commented dryly to her partner. 

"Maybe not," Gage agreed, "But I feel a hundred times better that was one old fear I needed to face." 

Smiling at her husband Syd let her hand come to rest on his arm. "I'm glad it helped you Gage," Syd told him refraining from putting her arms around him and hugging him. 

Putting his hand over hers he gently squeezed her fingers holding them for a moment before continuing to the car. Gage had started around to the driver's side when on second thought he called out to Syd, "How bout you drive?" and tossed the keys at her. She made a move to catch them but missing them she reached down for them as they hit the pavement. As her fingers grasped the keys a gun fired off the bullet pinging into the fender of the car instead of Syd. 

"Get down," she screamed to her partner drawing her gun scrambling for the front of the car. 

"Syd are you all right?" Gage was frantically shouting making his way to her. 

"Fine. You?" she returned. 

"Fine too," he answered both partners searching the area with their eyes for the would be shooter. 

"Guess Luke don't like us talking to Lillian," Gage further commented. 

"You might be right," Syd, agreed an uneasy feeling about the whole thing creeping over her. 

_A Little Later Anna B and Sumner's_

"Did you want any more coffee?" Sumner called out to Anna B as she hurried herself for school. 

"No thanks," she called back still not appearing in the kitchen. 

Sumner flipped the coffee machine off and rinsed the pot and still no Anna B. "I don't mean to rush you but you're going to be late if you don't get moving," he called just as she hustled into the kitchen. 

"You were saying?" she asked leaning forward to kiss him. 

"You're sure you have to go to school today are you?" he smiled trying to reciprocate on the kiss. 

"Positive and if you don't stop fooling around I'm going to be late," she told him grabbing up her books. 

"Okay just checking," Matt laughed reaching for the door and pulling it wide waiting for Anna B to exit ahead of him. 

"You know you are a lot like Gage," she teased on the way by him. 

"Ouch what did I do to deserve that?" Sumner asked looking wounded by the comment when in actuality he took it as a complement. 

Laughing she began to answer, "It's just that…" was all she got out before the loud bang of a gun firing sounded the bullet striking Sumner in the chest. 

Seeing Matt fall Anna B shrieked out his name dropping her books and diving to cover him from further attack. Grabbing hold of him as best she could she dragged him back inside. Yanking out her phone she dialled 911 literally screaming she needed the EMTs she had a ranger down. 

The next instant she was dialling again hearing the phone connect she cried out, "He's been shot Matt's been shot." 

~~~~~ 

Sydney and Gage made it to Anna B and Sumner's the same time as the EMTs arrived. Walker's familiar ram with Trivette riding partner just behind them. 

It was all Gage could do to pull Anna B away from Sumner to let the emergency people work. "Honey you have to let them look after him," he coaxed her tears running down her cheeks, blood staining the front of her. 

"Gage what if he dies?" she softly sobbed against him her eyes never leaving Matt as the EMTs worked over him getting him ready to transport. 

"He's not going to die you got that," Gage plainly told her hugging her close. 

"Anna B," it was Walker who spoke. "Can you tell us what happened?" 

"We were just leaving for school," she answered new tears forming in her eyes. "Matt opened the door for me and I walked out. He was just pulling it closed when bang he was on lying on the porch bleeding. I dragged him inside and started calling for help." 

"We're ready to transport," one of the EMTs was calling to them. Matt was all ready on the stretcher and they were moving. 

"Gage go with her I'll finish up here with Walker and Trivette then come to the hospital with clean clothes for her," Syd told him. 

Gage nodded yes following Anna B who had hold of Matt's hand moving long side the stretcher. 

"Just one shot," Syd murmured under her breath. 

"What's that Syd?" Trivette questioned. 

"I was just thinking out loud that's all," Syd answered. 

"And did you draw any conclusions?" 

"It's just that there was only one shot at me this morning…" 

"You think there might be a connection?" 

"We thought the logical shooter this morning was Luke Millson but now I don't know," Syd confessed. 

"If not Millson then who?" Walker asked joining the conversation. 

"McMurtrie," Trivette answered. 

"My thoughts exactly," Syd agreed. 

"Run the bullet you recovered this morning against the one in Sumner," Walker told them adding, "And when we know for sure Trivette and I'll go and have a talk with Mr. McMurtrie." 

_Memorial Hospital_

Anna B sat unmoving clutching tightly to Gage's hand waiting for someone anyone to come and tell them how Matt was. "Honey did you want some coffee?" Gage was asking her but she wasn't hearing him. All she could see was the bullet hitting Matt then him falling backward and all the blood… 

"Anna B," Gage tried again. 

This time she heard him shaking her head no. "I've got to call Matt's Mom and Dad…" her voice trailed off. "I just don't know what to tell them," she whispered tears clouding her eyes again. 

"I'll call once we know something," Gage told her taking charge. 

"Gage anything?" 

Both Anna B and Gage looked up to see Sydney coming towards them. "Not so far," Gage retorted. 

"Trivette called his parents they are on their way in from Houston. They're wanting to know that you're all right Honey," Syd told them taking Anna B's hand the girl falling into her arms. 

"Rangers?" a voice called them from the doorway of the waiting room. All three Syd, Gage and Anna B all looked up. "I'm Doctor Ashton I've been looking after Ranger Sumner. He's out of surgery and in recovery everything went very well I expect a full recovery." 

"Thank God," Anna B whispered falling against Gage the sobs of pure relief overwhelming her. 

"When can we see him?" Syd asked for her friend. 

"Probably in about another hour once we have him out of recovery," the doctor answered with a smile. "Someone will come and get you." 

"Thank you, thank you so much," Anna B was grasping the doctor's hand as she spoke. 

Smiling Doctor Ashton nodded heading off back down the hall. 

"How bout we go get your clothes changed so Matt doesn't think you were shot too," Syd suggested putting her arm around Anna B to lead her down the hall too. 

Stopping for a moment she turned and put her arms around Gage whispering to him, "Thanks for caring about me so much." 

"Hey anything for my fishing buddies," he teased her letting her squeeze him tighter. 

A moment later she pulled away from and went with Syd to change Gage watching them walk down the hallway together until the elevator doors opened letting Trivette and Walker out. 

"How's Matt?" Trivette asked. 

"In recovery and doing good," Gage replied happy to give them good news. "How bout you find out anything?" 

"Your wife was right," Walker told him, "The same gun that shot and missed her this morning is the gun that shot Matt." 

"He hasn't got anything to do with Millson," Gage started to say still thinking he was the one that had shot at his wife earlier that morning. 

"Yes but all three of you have something to do with Anna B and John McMurtrie," Walker answered. 

"McMurtrie," Gage murmured under his breath. "It makes perfect sense." 

"It may make sense but we have nothing to physically tie him to it," Trivette reminded them. 

"Syd let the police guards outside our place know to be looking for McMurtrie?" Gage asked. 

"That and sent a car over to the schools to bring the kids home too," Trivette informed him. 

"Walker, Trivette," Syd greeted the senior rangers as she and Anna B came back to join the group. "Anything?" 

"You were right bullets match," Trivette told her. 

"What bullets?" Anna B stared at them as she asked. 

"Hey relax," Gage was comforting, "It just seems that who ever shot Matt was shooting at Syd and me this morning." 

"Gage you and Syd too," she cried. 

"We're fine we're going to stay that way and make sure no one else gets near Matt," Sydney told her, her arm going around the girl. 

"Anna B," it was Walker speaking now. "We are assigning an officer to both you and Sumner. 

"All right thank you," Anna B said swallowing hard. "Gage you know it's him it can be nobody else." 

"We're going to start there if he is behind it we'll stop him. You don't worry about your father you are going to have enough to do making Sumner behaves when he wakes up," Gage told her. 

"Miss McMurtrie," one of the nurses was calling for her. "Ranger Sumner is awake and asking for you." 

"Get him and put him back where he belongs," she softly spoke to one and all. 

_Sydney And Gage's_

Julie nervously looked out the kitchen window making sure that the police officers were still guarding the house. "Aunt Julie what are you looking at?" came a small voice from behind her. 

"Cat!" Julie exclaimed startled slightly by her niece. "I'm just checking on the police car that your Mom and Dad have out there to keep us safe while they are working," she told the little girl crouching down to her level. 

"Aunt Julie I'm really sorry about running away like that yesterday," Cat began to confess her lower lip quivering as she spoke. 

A smile crossed Julie's face as she looked into Cat's seeing so much of herself in the little girl. "Honey it's all right I know you didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did," Julie soothed. 

"But Mom and Dad thought they taught me better," Cat continued using Syd's words. 

Again Julie smiled at her young niece putting her arm around her and picking her up. "Well I think that if you learnt a lesson from what happened…" 

"Piper was right you are a lot like Dad," Cat informed her. 

"Is that what Piper thinks?" Julie laughed hugging the little girl Cat hugging her back. 

"Now isn't that touching?" A gruff voice came from behind them. 

Julie's blood ran cold turning quickly and still clutching Cat she came face to face with Luke Millson coming in the back entrance. 

"How did you get by the patrol car?" Julie hissed out at him. 

"Always with the questions aren't you Julie," Millson sneered. "Now how bout you hand that little girl over to me." 

"You go to hell," Julie told him through clenched teeth. 

Laughing out loud Millson began walking closer to where Julie stood with Cat; "I'm all ready there and plan on taking you and the kid with me." 

Julie set Cat on the counter stepping in front of her trying to shield the little girl from Millson. "You don't need her I'll come with you. We can pick up where we left off all those years ago," Julie began rambling trying hard to keep her voice even, keeping her eyes on Millson the whole time. 

"Oh you'll come with me all right both you and your little niece," he sneered coming closer still. 

The back door suddenly burst open Chris followed by Piper arguing with each came racing in. "Hey you're the guy," Chris hollered Millson turning to see the kids standing there. It gave Julie just enough time to bring the cast iron fry pan up from the stove and connect it with the side of Millson's head. She hit him not once but a half dozen times rendering him unconscious on the floor. 

"Chris help me tie him up, Piper get your Dad on the phone," Julie directed the kids jumping into action. 

TBC


	5. Exercising Old Demons

**~****_Chapter Five~ _**

_**Exercising Old Demons** _

_Memorial Hospital_

The afternoon sunshine was pouring in the window as Anna B pushed open the door to Matt's room. He lay quietly with his eyes closed as she came inside the room and walked towards the bed. Licking his dry lips he softly spoke, "Anna B you're all right aren't you?" 

"Me all right have you looked at yourself lately?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer she rattled on clutching hold of his hand, "You could have died," she cried softly. She always knew how bad it was when someone got hurt but this was so different she had thought he was going to die. If Matt had died she just would have died too. 

"Hey what are the tears for the doctor assures me I'm going to be fine," he told her watching her wipe the back of her hand over her eye. "Besides wasn't it you telling me that you thought I was like Gage this morning hmm? I know that Gage is too tough to let a little bullet hole like this get him down. In fact Gage would be getting out of this bed by now to go after…" 

"Matt Sumner don't you even think it. You are staying here safe with me for now have you got that," she firmly told him putting her fingers to his lips preventing him from saying any more. 

"Well you can at least tell me if they got any leads on who was doing the shooting," Sumner coaxed. 

"You're suppose to be resting Matt," she answered looking right at him. "Walker has placed a police guard on us…" 

"Police guard," Matt cut back in. "Do they have any idea who's behind it?" 

"What they know for sure is that who ever shot you took an earlier shot at Syd the bullets match up," she told him hesitating a moment before telling him who she thought was behind it. "Matt I really think it is my father." 

Sumner lay silent for a few minutes holding her hand feeling his body tire before speaking to her again. "Honey I have to be honest with you your father is the first one to come to my mind too." 

"Matt I'm so sorry I never meant this to happen to you…" tears were forming again in Anna B's eyes. 

"It isn't anything that I planned for either," Matt teased her. "Every time I get up and go to work in the morning there is a chance that this might happen." 

"I know Matt but this is my father who claims to love me…" 

"Shh we are going to put an end to this," Sumner soothed her reaching up best he could to pull her down to him. 

"I know you will," she answered taking small comfort in the fact. 

_John McMurtrie's Apartment_

"You missed Ranger Cooke," McMurtrie accusingly pointed out to his pal Trask. 

"How was I suppose to know she would drop the car keys," Trask lamented. "I'll get her next time," he jokingly laughed. 

McMurtrie was on his feet instantly clutching Trask by the throat. "You don't seem to grasp the seriousness of the situation," he spit out. "These rangers took everything from me, they forced me to kill my wife and that is what turned my little girl away from me. All I wanted was better for Annabelle and me; it was just going to be her and me. We were going to start a new life together, I was going to teach her things be with her always, she was going to be mine no one else's…" McMurtrie recited a far away glazed look coming over his face as he spoke, loosening his grip on Trask." 

Trask watched his friend go into what looked almost like a trance or something. "John, hey John you okay?" 

"Yes fine. Damien we have to finish this I have to have my dear sweet Annabelle by my side. I need to hold her and protect her," he began catching himself before going off on another tangent of how he was going to replace his wife Annie with their daughter Annabelle. 

"This is taking too long," he snapped, "You find a way to keep Rangers Cooke and Gage out of our way so we can get my Annabelle from them and out of the country. That's what I'm paying you for," he stressed. 

"I'll take care of it John it's as good as done," Trask, answered his hand opening the door to leave. 

With Trask gone McMurtrie let his mind begin to wander again as his feelings for Anna B. started to surface. Picking up her photograph of when she was a child he began speaking to it. "You won't be like your mother, you'll do as I tell you won't you Annabelle. Oh my darling I can feel your soft skin near me, I can taste your sweet lips," he prattled on crooning over the picture. "Soon my love, soon we will be together where no one will ever find us." 

_Headquarters_

Gage had just told Sydney that he thought that they should check out the two leads on Millson, swing by the hospital and then head for home when Piper's frantic call came through. 

"Piper you have to slow down now tell me again what's going on." Gage demanded of his daughter. 

His face froze in fear for his family as Piper's words became audibly. "Piper where's Aunt Julie?" 

Syd looked up from her desk to stare at her husband listening to the bits of conversation that he was having with their daughter. Her usually steady hand suddenly began to shake knowing something was very wrong. 

"Pipe Mom and I are on our way lock the doors and make sure everyone stays inside," he shouted into the phone just before slamming it down. "Come on Syd that bastard Millson got in the house." 

Both Rangers flew out the door their only thought to get to their children and make sure they were safe. 

Gage made it home faster then he ever had before lights flashing sirens blaring. He hardly had the car in park that both he and Syd were out of the vehicle racing for the house guns drawn. Bursting through the door they were met by the sight of the kids sitting at the table with Julie who still had the fry pan in her hand. On the floor was Luke Millson wrapped like a Christmas present in duct tape going nowhere. 

"Dad Mom," all three kids were shouting at once recounting the events of Millson's capture. 

Gage hardly heard a word that was being said his eyes were fixed on Millson as he lay bound on the floor. Like Lillian he hadn't changed much over the years but like Lillian Gage knew that he was exercising an old ghost. 

Walking over to Millson he stared down to where the man lay bound and gagged on the floor. Millson's cold steel grey eyes of hate staring up at him. 

Julie walked over to stand slightly behind her brother. "I'm glad the kids were here," she confessed, "I may have beat him to death if they hadn't been." 

Gage knew exactly what she meant it was all he could do to keep from raining his own attack on the man who had almost killed him so many years ago. 

His mind was brought back to the present with a sharp rapping on the door. "Ranger Gage, Ranger Cooke Dallas PD," came the call from outside. 

Going to the door Gage opened it to admit the officers. Taking Gage aside the first officer advised him that both officers who had been watching the house were dead. "He had to have help," he continued, "it was a calculated murder both officers shot in the back of the head." 

Thanking the officer Gage walked back over to Millson and crouched down. Reaching out he ripped the tape from his mouth only to have the man spit at him. "You ungratefully little monster," Millson snarled. Even in his present situation he still tried to take control over Gage. 

"Luke you kill those police officers?" Gage demanded an answer. 

He looked Gage in the face answering, "I should have killed you and your brat sister when I had the chance." 

"Julie can you take the kids in the next room?" Gage asked his eyes not leaving Millson. 

"Dad," Chris began to protest getting a stern, "Christian," from his mother. 

"Yeah Dad let the kid stay and really find out about life," Millson sneered. 

Remaining silent as Julie ushered the children out Gage resisted the urge to drive the toe of his boot into Millson's gut. Reaching down he hauled the man to his feet bringing him face to face with himself. "You're going to start giving me some straight answers Luke and you're going to do it now." 

"Or what Francis? What are you going to do about it?" he taunted. 

"What I couldn't do all those years ago," Gage answered his hand going to Luke's throat slamming him against the wall his fingers pressing into the flesh." 

"You ain't going to do nothing with a witness here," Millson laughed his eyes going to Syd. 

Slowly drawing her gun Syd walked towards Millson, "That's where you're wrong Luke, that little girl that you dared put your filthy hands on was my little girl. Now you tell my partner what he wants to know or I'll kill you myself." With that she brought the gun up to Millson's temple. 

"Your wife is finally where she belongs and that's where you are going too. The question is, are you going to death row for killing those two officers or not," Gage told him his eyes holding Millson's stare. 

"We know that you had help getting in here and we know for a fact that who ever did it was under your orders. They were probably too scared of the consequences not to do what you wanted. We need to know who Luke and we aren't afraid of anything you may say or do," Syd added. 

"Your reign of fear is about to come to an end," Gage told him squeezing tighter against his throat. 

Finally there was a crack in Millson's armour. "Lillian's boy and my own two they were just supposed to disable them not kill em." 

Syd all ready was dialling for an all points as Gage let Millson slide to the floor. Going to the door he called for transport letting Dallas PD take Luke into custody. He stood there staring after Millson as they put him in the car and drove away feeling as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "It's almost over," Syd softly spoke resting her hand gently on his shoulder. 

Quickly he turned pulling her to him and holding her tight whispering to her, "Now we only have Anna B's demon to put to rest." 

~~~~~ 

Across the street from the house in an old beat up Chevy truck Damien Trask sat watching the Gage house. He had just come from Memorial Hospital where he had learnt his second bullet hadn't been that successful either Ranger Sumner was still very much alive. McMurtrie was going to be furious with him and with the strange way he had been acting and talking… Unless he came up with someway to keep these two rangers out of the picture and get his daughter to him so they could escape together… 

Trask was afraid of what McMurtrie might do his mind just wasn't balanced any more. Suddenly a smile came across his face as an idea hit him. He knew just exactly how he was going to finish this. 

_Memorial Hospital_

Anna B lay back quietly in the chair she had pulled up beside Matt's bed her eyes closed. Her mind was wandering to when she was a little girl trying hard to decide when things had started going wrong for them. 

It was right about the time she had turned twelve and she had been sent to stay with her grandmother for a while. That was the summer she had witnessed the shooting and had met Gage and Sydney. 

She didn't remember exactly why she had been sent to her grandmother's she just remembered that her father had been showering a lot of attention on her, showing her a lot of interesting things with the computer. Then one night she had been alone with her father and her mother came in. They had got into a terrible fight, they had sent her to bed but she had still heard the screaming and yelling far into the night. In the end she had been sent to her grandmother's for the duration of the summer. 

The events that happened over her stay with her grandmother were the beginning of it all she concluded in her own mind. When she had gone home it was as if she didn't exist any more for her father any attention she got was from her mother and that was minimal at best. She came to feel she was a burden to both of them until they got the project at _"Houston Technical Labs". _They seemed happy, happier then she could remember… until her mother was kidnapped and murdered. 

"Anna B Honey you should go home and get some rest," Matt was speaking bringing her out of her thoughts. 

"I'm fine. You're not trying to get rid of me are you?" she accused. 

"No I'm not trying to get rid of you but you look exhausted you're falling asleep in the chair. Besides my Mom and Dad should be here any time and I know my Mom she is going to make a fuss…" Sumner was trying to explain. "I just thought it's been such a long day that you might want Gage to come take you home." 

"Matt I just don't want to leave you…" she began to argue. 

"Yeah well I want you to be well rested so you can take care of me when I get home. You know pamper my every whim," he teased. 

"Oh I see," she smiled at him, "Now you are sounding like your partner Jimmy." 

"Geez two slams in one day first Gage now Trivette," Summer whined making a face. 

"That's what happens when you scare me to death," she replied getting up to sit close to him on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm sorry Honey," he whispered pulling her towards him. "But nothing is going to happen to me here and as much as I want you to be able to crawl in this bed with me…" he left the sentence unfinished as her lips met his in a kiss. 

"Tell you what I'll wait until your mother and father get here and then give Gage a call and see if I can spend the night with them. All right?" she asked kissing him again. "In the meantime I'm going to go grab a cold drink," she told him getting up. "I'll be right back. 

"Don't take long I miss you all ready," Sumner was pouting. 

"Oh you," she teased making a face at him as she pulled out of his embrace and walked to the door. She stopped long enough to blow him a kiss and scooted into the hallway. 

Damien Trask immediately stood up watching Anna B come from Sumner's room. He hurriedly approached her calling her by name, "Miss McMurtrie." 

"Yes," she answered hearing her name. 

"Miss McMurtrie I'm detective Robert Manns. Ranger Cooke sent me up here to get you they just brought Ranger Gage in downstairs with a gunshot wound to the head it doesn't look good," Trask lied to her. 

"Gage? Shot?" Anna B questioned unable to believe what she was being told. 

"Ranger Cooke is downstairs I can take you to her." 

"Yes please," Anna B answered not thinking twice stepping on to the elevator with Trask as the doors opened. 

"Do you know what happened?" Anna B asked. "Do they know who was shooting?" 

Trask remained silent instead he reached forward and hit the stop button. 

"What are you doing?" Anna B cried a sickening feeling coming over her. "What do you want?" 

"It's not me who wants anything it's your father," Trask smiled his arm going round her neck and a sickening sweet smelling cloth being brought over her nose and mouth. 

"Nooo," Anna B cried out struggling with her attacker only to go slumping backward into Trask's arms. Reaching out Trask started the elevator heading them to the basement parking lot. 

_Sumner's Hospital Room_

Sumner was beginning to fidget Anna B had said she would be right back thirty minutes ago and she still wasn't back. Slowly he pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed grasping his upper chest and shoulder where the bullet had passed through. Cursing to himself under his breath he wiggled closer to the edge of the bed so his feet would touch the floor. 

"Umm," he moaned out trying to put one foot flat on the floor just as the door opened to admit his nurse. 

"Ranger Sumner just what do you think you are doing?" she questioned raising her voice. Going to where he was she lifted his feet back in bed. 

"I was just wanting to go and look for my fiancée," he grimaced as she pulled the sheet back over him. 

"I'm sure she will be right back," she replied not being very helpful at all. 

"Can you send the police guard in please?" Sumner requested. 

"There's no police guard out there at least not since I came on duty," she replied totally unconcerned. 

"Hand me the phone," Sumner told the woman. 

"You are suppose to be resting," she started to say only to be cut off by Sumner once more. 

"Hand me the damn phone," he barked out. 

Looking blankly at him she picked up the phone and shoved it at him taking off like a scalded cat Sumner hardly noticing. 

Quickly he began to dial mumbling, "Come on Gage pick up," as he waited for the line to connect. Without any sort of greeting Matt started talking the moment he heard his boss' voice, "Gage have you talked to Anna B in the last little while. She's disappeared and so has the police guard." 

Gage quickly let Sumner know that he and Syd were on their way telling him they would inform Trivette and Walker. "Gage can you bring me some clothes?" Matt asked just before hanging up the phone. 

Sumner lay back his chest throbbing he closed his eyes he knew that some how Anna B had gotten herself in trouble and here he lay not being able to do anything about it. Not yet anyway he thought to himself wishing Gage and Syd would hurry. 

The door opened his eyes sprung open, "Anna B," he called out. 

"No Matt it's us," came his mother's familiar voice a tear all ready flowing down her cheek. 

"Mom don't cry I'm fine," he greeted her thinking to himself that his mother was the perfect person to invite to funerals and weddings she could cry on cue. 

"I don't mind telling you we were pretty worried son when we got the call," Matt's father informed him. 

"It's not that bad at all," Sumner tried to persuade them into believing his mother's concern for him showing on her face. 

"So where is my almost daughter-in-law," Matt's father asked thinking he was lightening the mood. Both he and his wife thought Anna B was the perfect girl for their only child and welcomed her whole heartedly into their family. 

Closing his eyes a moment Matt began to explain the situation starting with Anna B's father showing up to her disappearance. 

He had just finished the explanation when Gage appeared at the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Sumner," he acknowledged them before looking to Matt asking, "Anything?" 

"Nothing she just went for a cold drink," Sumner replied his chest pulling his hand going to it. 

"Matt," his mother cried out. 

"I'm fine mother," Sumner answered. "Gage did you bring the clothes?" 

"Right here Matt," Gage told him watching the young ranger pull the IV from his arm and reach for the clothes. 

"Syd's asking around to see if anyone saw anything and we are checking into what happened to your police guard," Gage was explaining his worry for Anna B beginning to intensify. 

There was a rap on the door and Sydney entered followed by Walker and Trivette. "One of the nurses saw her get on the elevator with a blonde man with a goatee," Syd explained what she had learnt. 

"Sounds like McMurtrie's friend from the other day," Trivette commented Sumner agreeing. 

"I guess that's where we start," Walker started to say before a scream went up in the hallway. 

All four rangers made for the hallway to find one of the nurses outside a supply closet screaming hysterically. She had found the missing police officer. 

"Gage Trivette," Sumner gasped from the doorway of his room his father helping to hold him up. 

"The missing police officer," Trivette answered him. 

"We have to get to McMurtrie's," Sumner called out making his way slowly towards the rest of them. 

"Matt please come back and lay down," his mother pleaded grasping to his arm. 

"Mother I'm fine, I need to go, I need to find her and we're wasting time." 

"Sumner's right we have to move on this," Gage urged just as anxious as the young ranger was. 

"Trivette take Matt with you and see what you can find on this guy Anna B left with," Walker ordered taking charge once again, "Gage and Sydney you come with me." 

"Walker…" Matt began to protest. 

"Sumner that's an order," he told the young ranger adding, "I could always find someone to put you in restraints and leave you here." 

Reluctantly agreeing Matt let Trivette come to his side and assist him while the Gages and Walker took off for John McMurtrie's apartment. 

_In the Back of a Truck in Route to Galveston_

John McMurtrie sat silently drinking in every detail of his beautiful daughter Annabel as she lay sleeping on the tiny cot. She looked so angelic in sleep he thought dreamily to himself. 

He had hardly been able to believe it when Trask had called telling him that he had his Annabelle and she was ready to leave the country with him. All those years he had spent in prison pining for her was behind him he was finally going to be with her and no one would be able to touch them. 

Anna B stirred slightly in her sleep but didn't wake. Her father reached forward caressing her cheek his hand moving down her neck enjoying her soft skin. Leaning forward he moved towards her his intent to steal a kiss from her. He stopped instantly by the one word Anna B mumbled, "Matt." It was no more then a whisper but she still called out to him. 

McMurtrie's blood ran cold this would never do. They would have words she would understand that she was never to utter that name again. She would understand she was not like her mother, she would know that no one could love her like he did. 

He leaned back in his seat once more staring at his daughter unmoving as the truck took them closer to the first stop of their journey. 

TBC 


	6. Lies, Deceit and Truth

_**~****Chapter Six~ **_

_**Lies, Deceit and Truth **_

_McMurtrie's Apartment_

Sydney and Gage took a stand on either side of the door guns drawn while Walker stood in front to pound heavily on it. "Open up Texas Rangers," he announced loudly. Getting no answer with one heavy kick from his boot he opened the door. 

All three proceeded cautiously inside to soon find the place to be empty. A quick survey of the place told them that McMurtrie seemed to have packed and left in a hurry. There was no indication that Anna B had been there at all. 

Walker pulled his phone to call Trivette to see if he and Matt had found anything that they could go on regarding Anna B's abductor. As he did that Sydney began rummaging through the papers on McMurtrie's bedside table. 

"Find anything?" Gage asked approaching his wife. 

"Not anything we can use to find her," Syd replied her hand hitting on a softbound leather book. Opening it she was soon to discover that it was a journal that McMurtrie had been keeping. 

Flipping through it Syd began scanning it then to read one of the passages. Gage watched his wife as her eyes grew big continuing to read what had been written. "What is it?" Gage asked coming up behind her so he could read over her shoulder. 

"Gage we have to find her now," Syd choked out Gage taking the book from her hands to finish what he was reading. 

Closing his eyes for a moment Gage could feel his stomach begin to churn from reading just one paragraph of this sexual predator's scribblings. He couldn't imagine thinking of his wife in this capacity let alone a father thinking of his daughter but here it was in black and white Anna B named the subject of his desires. 

"Oh God Syd," was all Gage could whisper out. 

"Did you find anything?" Walker asked joining them in McMurtrie's bedroom. 

"Yeah a handbook of sexual atrocities he plans to inflict on Anna B if we don't find her fast," Syd spoke up. 

Walker scanned over the notes a cold chilling glare coming over his face. The partners had seen the look before like them they knew Walker wouldn't stop until this animal was put away for good and Anna B was home safe. 

"Let's go," Walker said through gritted teeth, "I got two addresses for our suspect one Damien Trask. He was McMurtrie's cellmate for the past six years." 

The first address proved fruitless the place was all but condemned. The second address was a small one-bedroom apartment obvious that Trask was living there. After finding no one home all three rangers began to look through the apartment for any sort of clue to where Trask had taken Anna B. 

"Find anything?" Walker asked going into the bedroom where Gage was. 

"Maybe," Gage replied holding a scrap of paper with some writing on it. "One way passage for two on a private sailboat to leave from Galveston tomorrow at eleven forty-five. The paper's been ripped but there is still a partial phone number." 

"Get the partial to Trivette," Walker ordered as Syd pulled out her phone to call. 

"Walker if he's planning to take her out of the country like last time…" Gage's voice trailed off. 

"I know Gage we have to find her now," Walker agreed. 

"Trivette is working on it and is going to get back to us," Syd informed them hanging up the phone. "He says Trask is overdue checking in with his parole officer and he had Sumner put an all points out on both Trask and McMurtrie. 

"How's Sumner holding out?" Gage asked. 

"As well as any of us do under these circumstances," Syd replied. 

"There has to be something else around here some clue," Gage stated once again beginning to rummage through the papers that cluttered the apartment Syd following suit. 

Walker picked up Trask's phone and hit redial the last five numbers popping up on the screen, starting with the first number on the list he began to dial. The first two numbers were nothing the fifth was McMurtrie's. It was the third and forth that gave them two solid leads. 

One call was a truck rental company and the second number was a young woman. Calling Trivette once again Syd got an address for the number of the girl and while she and Gage went to check her out Walker went to Hoskins Truck Rental. 

_The Home of the Tanya Minors_

Syd brought the car to a quick stop and jumped out, she still had to run to catch up with Gage as he hurried towards the apartment Trivette had given them the address for. The apartment was rented to a Tanya Minors and at this point she had no priors. 

Gage banged loudly on her door at the same time calling out, "Texas Rangers open up." 

"He's not here," came a small reply from the other side of the door. 

Gage was about to shout again when Syd put her hand on his arm. "Tanya could you open the door we would just have like to have a word with you." 

Syd's soft voice must have done the trick because the door slowly opened a crack and a small blonde haired woman looked out. "If you are looking for Damien he's not here," she stated trying to close the door again. 

"Please," Syd pleaded, "We are desperately looking for him as a suspect in a kidnapping and your phone number is the last one he dialed. You might be the last one who spoke to him before he disappeared." 

Looking from Sydney to Gage and then back again she finally relented and let them in. "The last time I spoke with Damien was a couple of hours ago. He came by and borrowed my credit card he said he needed to rent a truck to move some stuff for a friend and he was getting paid double what it cost to rent the truck. He had the cash, which he gave me but you know rental companies they need a credit card number before they will rent you anything. He said he'd get the card back to me some time tomorrow," she relayed to them. 

"Thanks for your time," Sydney told her watching as Gage had all ready begun to dial Walker to let him know what they had found out. 

_The Hoskins Truck Rental Company_

Walker pulled his ram into the parking lot at Hoskins just as the manager was locking up. It was just eight o'clock but the manager was making sure things were locked up and he was on his way exactly at closing. 

"Texas Ranger," Walker announced to him just as he turned the key in the lock. 

"Sorry Ranger we're all closed up until eight tomorrow morning," the man smiled at Walker. 

"Then you are going to have to make an exception," Walker replied. "It may be a matter of life and death. I need to see your rentals for the past couple of days." 

"Do you have a court order?" the manager argued. 

"Not in my hand but I can have one just about the time you got to your front door. Then you would have to haul yourself back down here. The time we waste doing all that may mean the time it takes for the suspect to skip the country with a kidnap victim and that would be on your head," Walker told him his eyes boring into the man. 

Sighing heavily the manager unlocked the door again and flipped on the lights. Going behind the counter he flipped on the computer and began bringing up the day's invoices. 

Walker's phone rang as he waited; he quickly pulled it from his pocket and answered it. "Thanks Gage," he answered hanging up and turning back to the manager. "Anything on a credit card for Tanya Minors?" he asked. 

"Give me one second… Yes right here a Damien Trask showed his license he is the one that was to be driving the vehicle… it's a two year old cube van I have all the details on it right here I'll print it for you," the man offered adding, "Mr. Trask is suppose to be back here by eight tomorrow morning. There is also a notation that he was taking the van to Galveston so that he could get the special mileage rate." 

Saying thanks Walker headed back for Company B. 

_Ranger Headquarters_

Sumner leaned forward with his head on his desk the pain from the bullet wound almost getting the better of him. He closed his eyes his mind conjuring up the image of his fiancée before him, her flaming red hair, her smile… His eyes clouded up and his resolve grew stronger he wanted her back and he was going to have her. 

"Will you look at that," Trivette suddenly said. 

Sumner forced himself to sit up gritting his teeth at the same time. "What have you got?" he questioned. 

"McMurtrie has a new bank account in the Cayman Islands, there's over a million dollars in it from some place in the middle east," Trivette stated. 

Sumner struggled to his feet to look over his partner's shoulder. "How does a convicted felon who has been in jail close to twelve years get a bank account with that kind of money in it?" 

"I don't know but with that kind of money…" Trivette never finished what both he and Sumner were thinking that McMurtrie could disappear for a very long time Anna B with him. 

"What kind of money?" It was Gage asking the question he had just opened the door Sydney walking in ahead of him. 

"Trivette found an account for McMurtrie in the Cayman Islands with over a million dollars in it," Sumner was informing them when suddenly the room began to spin. The next thing he knew Gage had caught him in his arms and was helping him to sit down. 

"Easy Matt," Gage was saying to him. "None of us wants to face Anna B's wraith if we let something happen to you just because she's been abducted." 

"Gage help him to the couch in my office," Walker was ordering he had come back into the office quickly grasping the situation. 

"I'm all right Boss," Matt tried to tell him. 

"Sumner if you want to be there when we find her you'll do as you are told now," Walker told him. 

Without the strength to argue Matt nodded yes and let Gage help him into Walker's office. 

_A Small House in Galveston_

"You know John I'm really going to miss you," Trask was saying as McMurtrie counted out the money, payment for what Trask had done for him. 

"Who knows Damien we may meet again one day you never know where life it going to take you," McMurtrie smiled at his old cellmate. 

They had made good time from Dallas to Galveston Annabel had hardly stirred from her sleep and now she lay peacefully on the bed in the other room. They would have a good dinner, a nice quiet evening and be refreshed for a leisurely cruise to the Caymans the second stop of their journey. 

"Have a good trip John you and your little girl," Trask said bringing McMurtrie out of his thoughts. 

"Thanks Damien," McMurtrie answered embracing his friend, "for every thing." 

"You're welcome John," Trask answered actually sorry that they were parting company. With that he climbed into the truck and headed back towards Dallas. 

Turning McMurtrie went back inside carefully locking the door behind him he went to the bedroom where Anna B lay bound to the bed a silk scarf in her mouth to assure she made no sounds. 

He smiled once again at her beauty knowing he was going to have to act with restraint. He had years of his mother's foolish ideas to erase from her head not to mention the values of the Gages and Matt Sumner. Of course it would have been easier if there had been time to finish the job and the rangers had been disposed of as was his original plan but that was all right soon they would be out of the country and on there way to the middle east. 

He had been lucky that a man with his computer skills was needed in these remote countries. He now had the money due him for his talents and a place for he and his daughter to find sanctuary. A place away from his country, a country that had showed him nothing but contempt ever since he could remember. 

Again he smiled his long wait and imprisonment was finally over he was going to achieve what was long over due him. 

Walking over to where his daughter lay he towered over her his eyes on caressing her until her grey green eyes slowly began to flutter open. Her head hurt she struggled to bring her mind into focus her eyes slowly coming to rest on her father's face. 

A feeling of sheer panic instantly over took Anna B, she thrashed wildly against the restraints that held her to the bed, her screams muffled by the scarf pressed into her mouth. 

"My darling don't be afraid," her father cooed bringing his hand to caress her cheek. "I'm going to take care of you now my love," he whispered, his face moving closer to her his hand moving down her neck and across her breast. 

Anna B could feel the bile in her throat, a feeling of sheer terror rising from her depths, she had been here before the feelings and memories were flooding her mind, the tears washing her face. 

Her father had done this to her before the memories were coming back to her. That night her mother had come home early he had been kissing her neck his hand was opening her blouse and her mother had caught him. She had been sent to her room and her parents had gotten into a terrible fight. Two days later she had been sent to her Grandmother's house. 

The memories came back and the realization of what had happened came back to her too. Her focus went back to the monster that stood above her, fondling her, tearing her life apart again and she struggled harder. 

"I know it is hard to understand darling but we will get through this and you will learn that this is for the best that I am the only man that can love you," her father told her leaning forward kissing her before getting up to leave her lying there. 

Anna B's mind went wild she cried and cried into the silk scarf that muffled her sobs. "Oh Matt I need you so much," her mind cried out for him. Things seemed so dismal as she gathered her strength knowing that he wouldn't stop looking for her. 

_Ranger Headquarters_

Sydney had just finished talking to Julie and the kids she handed the phone to Gage for him to say good night too. "Okay Puss be good for Aunt Julie," she heard him tell their daughter. 

The door to Walker's office opened and Matt appeared in the doorway Syd got up going to help steady him to his chair. "Feeling any better?" she asked. 

"Yeah I guess I needed that sleep," he admitted in the same breath asking, "Anything?" 

Syd began to shake her head no just as Trivette slammed the phone down. "We got Trask," Trivette shouted out. 

"Where?" Matt asked sitting straight up Gage coming to attention too. 

"The outskirts of Houston on highway forty-five they are holding him until we get there," Trivette told them. 

"Sydney get us a chopper to get us down there," Walker ordered. As Syd picked up the phone he turned to Matt. "I'm letting you go for Anna B you stay back and out of the thick of things you got it?" 

Sumner knew better then to argue nodding his head he dragged himself to his feet to prove he was ready to go. 

"Okay people lets move," Syd prodded, "the helicopter's waiting." 

~~~~~ 

The flight down was uneventful Gage had manoeuvred it so he and Syd were sitting together behind the rest. Putting his arm around her he drew he close. "Gage we're working," she protested trying to pull away. 

"Nobody cares right now Syd," he told her hanging on tight to her. Syd looked at their co-workers everyone was deep in their own thoughts. 

Giving in she lay her head on his shoulder. "I feel like one of our kids is missing," Syd confessed feeling Gage pull her tighter still. 

"I know Syd she has been a part of us for so long…" Gage agreed with her his voice beginning to crack. "Close your eyes Syd I'll wake you when we get there." 

She nodded yes but instead reached up putting her hand lightly on Sumner's shoulder, "It's going to be all right Matt, we're going to find her and get her back. Try and rest so you can hold her in your arms when you see her." 

Matt grasped on to Syd's hand trying unsuccessfully to keep the tears at bay. "Thanks Syd I guess I just needed to hear the words." 

He felt Gage's hand on his other shoulder hearing his words too. "We all want her back and none of us are stopping until we have her." 

Sumner could do nothing but close his eyes and say a small prayer to God. 

_Ranger Headquarters Houston _

To Sydney and Gage it was almost like old times walking into Ranger Headquarters in Houston. Momentarily they looked over to their old desks at the young rangers that occupied them now, a slight smile coming to their faces. 

"Trask is being brought to interrogation C," Ranger Sam Walters was telling Walker. "Anything else we can do for you let us know." 

"Thanks," Walker replied. Turning to Syd and Gage he said, "You two take the interrogation." 

"You got it," Gage answered as he and his partner lead the way. 

Trivette got his partner settled into a chair in the observation room while Walker flipped the sound on. A moment later the door of the interrogation room opened and Gage walked in followed by his wife. Gage had an open folder he was looking at as he walked to the table. He absently pulled a chair out for Syd his eyes not leaving the folder. Syd sat down across from Trask without either ranger speaking. 

Finally it became too much for Trask. "What do you two want? 

"Shh," Syd cut in. "Ranger Gage is reading and I've partnered with him long enough to know it's not wise to interrupt him when he is doing something." 

Trask just looked at them as Gage continued to look at the file. About five minutes later he looked up at Trask but spoke to Syd. "Do you think Damien here has any idea what kind of trouble he has got himself in helping his buddy John?" 

"I don't know Gage let's ask him," Syd played along. 

"I ain't in no trouble," Trask defiantly told him. "I was just bringing a load of stuff down here for a friend he's moving." 

"Moving stuff and does that stuff include John's daughter Annabel McMurtrie?" Syd asked as Gage moved around behind Trask. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Trask insisted his voice getting louder he tried to stand up. 

Gage clamped his hands on Trask's shoulders slamming him back down in the chair and holding him there. "You see Damien we have a witness who saw you getting into the elevator at the hospital with her just before we found the police officer who was guarding Ranger Sumner's door stashed in a storage closet with a knife wound." 

"So I got in an elevator with her what does that prove?" Trask came back grasping the edge of the table trying to hide his nervousness. 

Gage brought his head down beside Trask's; "It proves that you are the last one to see her before she disappeared. It tells me you caused her disappearance and you are going to tell me where she is one way or another even if I have to beat it out of you." 

"We're wasting time Gage," Syd cut in standing up. "You and I both know that he took her and delivered her to her father. Just let him go down for three counts of attempted murder and kidnapping." 

"Ranger Cooke get yourself a coffee," Gage told her. 

"Gage you know what happened last time…" Syd began to say. 

"That's an order ranger," Gage barked his hands clamping down tighter on Trask. 

Syd glanced at Trask and then Gage before turning to head for the door. "Hey you can't leave me here alone with him," Trask yelled out. 

Gage moved his hands around Trask's throat applying pressure before he leaned his head down again saying, "She has no choice I'm her boss." 

Trask licked his lips as Syd began to open the door. "They're in a rented house in Galveston, they're to be leaving in the morning by sailboat to the Cayman's that's all I know." 

Swinging around Syd demanded, "An address give us an address." 

"Fifteen fifty Santa Rose Boulevard," Damien gasped out. 

Immediately Gage released Trask following his partner out. 

_McMurtrie's Galveston Refuge_

There was soft music playing in the background candle light illuminating the room as John McMurtrie rattled on to Anna B about the wonderful life he had planned for them. 

McMurtrie had warned her that he would take the restraints off of her and the gag from her mouth if she promised to behave other wise she would spend the remainder of the trip in shackles and drugged. He had also told her that he had hired bodyguards patrolling the grounds no one was getting in or out. 

Anna B sat quietly at the dinner table playing his game waiting for the opportunity to try and escape. Suddenly his hand shot out and grasped hold of hers causing her heart to near stop. 

"What's wrong Darling?" he questioned. 

"Father you startled me that's all I wasn't expecting you to take my hand," she answered squirming her hand out of his. 

McMurtrie frowned slightly reaching and capturing her hand again. "I think John is more appropriate for you to address me," he told her with a smile. 

Swallowing hard Anna B nodded yes repeating, "John." 

It seemed to please him and his smile broadened. He reached his hand out wanting to caress her face and Anna B did a plain little thing she yawned. "I just seem so tired it must still be the effects of what your friend gave me this afternoon." 

"Of course dear you need to get some rest we have a long trip ahead of us in the morning," he agreed. Standing up he moved behind her to rest his hands on her shoulders and bending brought his lips to her neck fluttering it with kisses. 

"Fath… John I really am quite exhausted," Anna B cried out. 

"Yes, yes my dear. We will have plenty of time for affection later I promise you," he whispered as he brought his lips to her ear. Standing he helped her up from her chair and held his arm out to escort her back to the bedroom. "Good night my precious Annabel," he crooned holding the door open for her to enter. 

"Good night John," she answered side stepping him to get inside away from him. 

She stood silently listening to the door close and lock before collapsing to the floor in tears. 

_Outside McMurtrie's Safe House_

Ranger Walter's had made sure there was plenty of back up waiting for them when they got to the Santa Rose address. "He has armed guards in and around the house but all seems quiet at present," the lead officer told them. 

"Sydney Gage go around back," Walker began ordering. "Trivette and I'll take the front." His eye caught Sumner struggling from the car. "Matt we'll bring her out to you, you stay put." 

"Walker," Sumner began to protest. 

"Matt we won't let anything happen to her," Gage told him his eyes looking directly at the young ranger knowing first hand how he felt. He knew wild horses couldn't stop him from going to Syd's rescue but he was asking the same thing of Sumner. 

"Then do it and stop talking about it Gage," Matt told him falling back against the car. 

Syd had all ready started to move Gage hurried to catch up to her. Catching sight of one of the guards Syd took one side of him while Gage took the other side. Reaching out she tapped the man on the shoulder as he turned his face met with Gage's fist knocking him cold. 

The partners proceeded closer to the back door where another guard stood. Gage motioned for Syd to go round in front of the guy while he came up behind. "Hey McMurtrie sent me round back to see if you'd like some coffee," she called to the guard giving Gage just enough time to get his arm around the man's neck and bring him to the ground. 

They were just about to proceed inside when they heard a noise behind them. Quickly turning guns drawn they took a stand only to see Sumner coming towards them half a second later. 

"Matt," Syd hissed. 

Followed by Gage's whispered shout, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"The same as you," he came back. 

Gage was about to order him back to the car when they all heard Walker's voice shout, "Texas Rangers McMurtrie. Open up." 

Giving Sumner a look that Walker had given him many times before they proceeded inside. Straight away they began opening doors searching for Anna B before they got too far there where armed men running towards them. 

Sydney and Gage quickly took a stand to try and bring the guards under control while Sumner continued searching for Anna B. Gun drawn he opened the last door in the hallway to find her on the floor. Crying out her name he rushed inside towards her as she tried to shake her head no but her father was faster. McMurtrie stepped from behind the door bringing the butt of his own gun down on Matt's head sending him sprawling to the floor Sumner's gun flying from his hand under a small table. 

"How dare you come her and interfere in our lives," McMurtrie shouted standing above Sumner his gun aimed at him to shoot. Sumner slowly rolled over to face him as McMurtrie ranted on. "You are going to pay for this with your life," he cried out. With Sumner's eyes staring hatefully at him he began to squeeze the trigger. A loud bang sounded in the air and McMurtrie fell forward to the floor dead. Matt jarred his head sideways to see Anna B holding his gun still aimed at where her father had stood. 

As fast as he could Matt got up and went to his fiancée. Placing his arm around her he took the gun from her hand. Sydney rushed into the bedroom quickly taking in the scene. She went to where McMurtrie lay on the floor crouching to feel for a pulse that wasn't there. 

Gage was at the bedroom door now too, he looked to Matt and Anna B then Syd who shook her head no indicating McMurtrie was dead. Going to where Matt stood with Anna B he took Matt's gun from his hand helping Anna B and Matt out of the room and away from what had just happened. 

_Sydney and Gage's a Few Days Later_

Gage stood in the family room looking out into the backyard watching Syd with the children. He was glad his kids were going to have some memories that they could always cherish. Julie had quietly snuck up behind him running his hand up his back she asked, "Penny for your thoughts?" 

"I was just thinking how glad I am that Syd and I could give our kids such a better life growing up then we had," he wistfully told her. 

"Frankie they have each other and they know that just like we had each other. I don't care what kind of pampered lives we may have had I wouldn't have wanted it if we couldn't have been together," she honestly told him. "We've done pretty good for ourselves considering what we endured and lived through." 

"Yeah well I've had Ranger Cooke to help me along the way here… when am I going to be hearing about that someone special coming into your life?" Gage questioned putting his arm around his sister's shoulder. 

"Hmm there is someone that is pretty good to me right now that isn't you," she confided. 

"So why is this the first I'm hearing about him?" Gage asked holding her at arms length. 

"Because I want to make sure he is exactly what I want before I bring him here for you to grill about his intentions," she answered him with the Gage smile. 

"I wouldn't do that," he protested. 

"Oh no I'm just glad I'm not Piper or Cat," Julie laughed. 

"What? Have you been talking to Sydney? She says the very same thing. I don't think I'm that bad I just want to make sure that… that…" 

"Yes Francis we know," she told him laughing some more. 

"You are coming back for the wedding aren't you?" Gage asked. 

"I promised Anna B," Julie replied. 

"Then you can bring the mystery man to the wedding," Gage coaxed. 

Julie didn't have time to answer Anna B and Matt along with his parents had just arrived. Everyone headed out to the yard except for Matt who hung back with Gage. "How's she doing Matt?" Gage asked. 

"Pretty good she's getting back on track, I think it had a lot to do with those long talks she had with you and Julie," Matt confessed a little jealous maybe that she didn't think he could understand as well as Gage and Julie. 

"You know Matt there are things that I think Syd will never understand that happened in my past. No matter how much I love her I can't always make myself confide it all to her. Yet just like Anna B knows about you I know about Syd you're both there a hundred percent for us and we couldn't survive without you in our lives," Gage explained hoping Sumner understood. 

"I know you're right," Sumner agreed giving Gage a little grin. 

"Good then the only thing I have to worry about for now is getting her married off to you," Gage laughed slapping him on his good shoulder. 

"Gage we got you married off to Syd and that was no easy feat I'm sure Anna B and Sumner's wedding will be a piece of cake," Trivette butted in both he and Walker coming to see where the two of them were. 

"Hey how were Syd and I suppose to know that Spike Nichols was going to decide to shoot at Judge Harris just as we were saying I do," Gage retorted following Walker and Trivette into the backyard. 

Sumner stood for a minute watching them go. 

"Matt are you all right?" he turned to see Anna B standing there. 

"I'm always all right when you're around," he replied putting his arm around her to lead her outside to join the rest of their friends. 

The End 


End file.
